


Irresistibile

by Krisaliachan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP, girl!Frisk, un pizzico di roleplay alla fine, vergognosamente self-indulgent
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisaliachan/pseuds/Krisaliachan
Summary: A volte, Mettaton non riesce proprio a controllarsi. Si supporrebbe che Frisk, unica vittima dei suoi exploit di passione, finisca con l'essere molto arrabbiata con lui.Si supporrebbe.





	Irresistibile

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo anni ed anni di inattività, ecco il nio trionfante [?] ritorno sulle scene della fanfiction! E quale modo migliore di riaprire le danze se non con una sfacciatissima pwp su Undertale, con una sfigaship [che poi, a conti fatti, non lo è] ?  
> E pensare che la MettaFrisk, che ho scoperto solo in tempi recenti, non è la mia ottippì. [Per chi se lo stesse chiedendo: è la Asriel/Frisk!] Ma ne sono ossessionata, ahimé, e sicuramente cercherò di trascinarvi con me in questa follia. Accidenti al Mettaton di Oceantale, causa primaria di questo pasticciaccio brutto!  
> Prima di procedere, la direzione vi informa che questa fic partecipa all'undicesima edizione del p0rnfest, in qualità di autofill! Il prompt, scritto sempre da me, era " Non riesci proprio a stare lontano dalle mie gambe, eh? "

Gli schiocchi umidi delle sue labbra e le sue languide leccate le stavano facendo perdere la testa. Frisk ci provava, ci provava davvero a mantenere un’aria da dura e a non dargli sazio, ma anche la sua incrollabile determinazione aveva un limite.

“ Non riesci proprio a stare lontano dalle mie gambe, eh? ” aveva detto a denti stretti, nel tentativo di suonare sprezzante. Mettaton non colse quel tono, troppo occupato a bearsi del sapore delle sue cosce. Frisk sbuffò, più per dissimulare un gemito che per altro, e tornò all’attacco. “ E poi, tanto per essere precisi, era davvero necessario legarmi le mani dietro la schiena e strapparmi il maglione? Questo era il mio preferito, roboscemo! ”

“ Cielo, cielo ” aveva esordito lui, in un soffio caldo e roco. Il riverbero metallico che solitamente caratterizzava la sua voce era quasi impercettibile. “ Ti ho già detto che ricucirò il tuo adorato maglione, _dopo_. E poi, se ben ricordo, sei tu quella che chiede a gran voce di essere legata mentre facciamo sesso. Una star della mia grandezza trova sempre il modo di accontentare i suoi fan! ”

“ Se c’è qualcuno qui che sta accontentando qualcun altro, quella sono ioooooohhh! ” Ed ecco che la voglia di resistergli era appena andata in frantumi. Forse non era stata una buona idea innamorarsi di un androide capace di leccarle le gambe per ore e ore, senza risentire della stanchezza o di altro: semmai, quella che finiva per essere devastata dagli orgasmi multipli era lei. Per sua fortuna, dopo aver finito, Mettaton la lasciava dormire anche dodici ore di fila, e solitamente ci scappava anche qualche ciambellina alla marmellata [quelle della pasticceria di Muffet, tanto buone quanto care] per ovviare alla fame.  
Tuttavia, a giudicare dal modo bramoso con cui aveva stretto le sue cosce ed affondato la lingua nel suo sesso schiumoso, quello davvero affamato al momento doveva essere Mettaton. La veemenza dei suoi affondi le faceva vedere le stelle.

“ M-Mettakun~ ” belò Frisk, più e più volte. “ Mettakun, Mettakun! ”

Nessuna risposta venne da lui, fatta eccezione per qualche mugolio ed imbarazzanti suoni di suzione. A Frisk non rimase altro da fare che continuare a chiamarlo per nome, sempre più forte, fino a quando il trambusto che le smuoveva il ventre si fece insopportabile e le esplose tra le cosce. L’androide, appagato dal suo lavoro, intinse con soddisfazione la lingua nella sorgente momentanea; gli umori della sua umana preferita, di cui era insaziabile, avevano un sapore che ricordava alla lontana il lime. Quando ebbe finito di degustarla, leccandosi le labbra in maniera oscena ed ostentata, la posò nuovamente sul letto e si fermò ad osservarla. Era così carina, tutta rossa ed ansimante, con nient’altro addosso che un maglione a righe ridotto a brandelli e le calze nere. Semplicemente irresistibile. Allungò una mano guantata per accarezzarle le gote paonazze e per scostarle i capelli che, nella confusione, le erano entrati in bocca: l’altra mano era scesa sul suo membro, un fuso d’acciaio incredibilmente liscio al tatto, stuzzicandosi il glande con il pollice.

“ Mia dolce, sfacciatissima umana ” sospirò “ non immagini nemmeno quanto tu possa essere carina in questo momento. Sei già un amore quando fai la tsundere, ma… oh, Frisk, non trovo le parole per descrivere quanto tu sia spettacolare quando ti abbandoni al piacere. ”

Frisk, ritrovando un po’ di lucidità, gli fece una linguaccia condiscendente. “ Con le smorfie che faccio? Non adularmi, Mettakun, sei tu quello che riesce ad essere bellissimo anche quando mi scopi selvaggiamente! E lo sai quanto mi piaccia essere scopata selvaggiamente~ ” aggiunse, stringendo le gambe alla vita del suo amante. Lui, in risposta, dedicò qualche attenzione fugace ai suoi piccoli seni prima di prenderla tra le braccia e tirarla a sedere su di sé.

“ Oh, insisto. Sei irresistibile, mia piccola eroina ” e qui si fermò, giusto il tempo che gli ci voleva per baciarla. “ Le tue gambe sono irresistibili, la tua personalità è irresistibile, il tuo charme è irresistibile… posso andare avanti tutta la notte con l’elenco delle cose che trovo irresistibili di te! ”

“ Adulatore spregiudicato! Lo sai, invece, cosa trovo davvero irresistibile di te? ” Mettaton, con un sorriso furbetto sulle labbra, fece finta di pensarci: poi, tenendola saldamente per i fianchi, la calò sul suo membro fremente. L’intenzione di Mettaton era quella di penetrarla pian piano, ma Frisk era così bagnata che finì con l’impalarla in un solo movimento. Non che a lei dispiacque, anzi.

“ Fammi indovinare… il mio robocazzo, forse? ”

“ P-proprio quellooohhh!! ” rispose lei, perdendo la voce già a metà della frase per la sorpresa. L’androide le sorrise, prima di catturarla in un nuovo bacio.

“ Allora fammi vedere quanto ti fa godere il mio robocazzo, mmmh? Devi essere convincente, se vuoi *mh* la parte dell’eroina che *ah* finisce per farsi scopare impunemente dal *ah* Re del Caos Metallico! ”

“ Peccato che *mh* lui non sappia che è tutto un piano dell’eroina *nh* per sigillare definitivamente i suoi poteri *anf* grazie all’antica *anf* magia del Coito Astrale! ”

“ Perbacco, questo sì che *mmmh* sarebbe il colpo di scena ideale! Devo rimettere *ah* mano alla sceneggiatura, dopo che *uh* avrò finito con la tua audizioneh! ” Poi, cambiando tono di voce per sembrare minaccioso e facendo brillare di una luce sinistra il suo occhio visibile, Mettaton si lanciò nella sua migliore interpretazione di uno stregone malvagio. “ Sei in mio potere *uh*, Paladina! Il tuo fato è segnato! Sarai la mia schiava, per sempre! ”

“ Sì, o mio Re! *pant* Sarò sempre fedele alla vostra verga, Re Mettakun~ ” rispose lei, in un tono che, più che drammatico, era palesemente canzonatorio.

“ _Poco male_ ” pensò lui. “ _È già irresistibile così, la mia Paladina._ ”


End file.
